Is School Really Cool ?
by Ketsurui15
Summary: Sakura Haruno has been accepted to Konoha private academy... first fic... full summary inside... some OOC and ItaSasuSaku
1. HI I'M SAKURA!  Uchiha Sasuke

omE: Sup peoples! omE IS BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER! Now you must be wondering why I re-wrote this, well it's because I went to Baguio and realized… my story sucked so now I'm back and will complete this no matter what ! (P.S. THIS STARTS AT JUNE SO IT'S THEIR 3RD MONTH OF SCHOOL)

Summary: Sakura Haruno has been accepted to Konoha private academy. She meets both friends and enemies especially after Akatsuki, a powerful senior group of skilled ninja, befriend her and Sasuke Uchiha, A hot handsome (and horny) playboy attempting to catch her attention. But what will happen when a member of Akatsuki, Itachi, falls for the pinkette! SIBLING RIVALRY! Slight 00C.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO I ONLY OWN THE STORY!

Is School Really Cool !

Sakura's POV

_Attention passengers we shall be landing at Konoha shortly, thank you._

Ugh…. I feel so giddy and nervous I feel like puking over my NEW student handbook… I can't believe I'm actua-

Oh sorry I forgot the introduction (omE: sorry couldn't help myself) …..Hi I'm Sakura Haruno I am a 16 _**(omE:I am from the Phils. So I just searched and studied it including counting their dates of birth) **_year old girl with strange abnormal yet natural pink hair and emerald green eyes, POOR, a single mother who has disowned me since I was 6 and left me alone to rot in the market. Has accepted full scholarship at _KONOHA PRIVATE ACADEMY _….

_**CHA WE GET TO GO TO K.P.A.! THE MOST PRESTIGIOUS SCHOOL FOR THE RICH,FAMOUS , POWERFUL AND INTELLIGENT! SHANARRO!**_

_Inner behave yourself… _

_**Aww c'mon Saki it's not every day we get accepted to the best school in Japan, probably the world!**_

While my inner dances for joy let me explain. As said by my inner K.P.A. is a well known school throughout the world. But that's not all it is also mostly famous for the best ninja training ever. Which means only students who are rich, talented, and skilled may enter. And I was lucky enough to have been discovered

And how pray tell did they discover yours truly? Well, it went something like this…

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**NORMAL POV:**_

_Sakura was walking home from school when she heard a shuffling sound coming from an alley way, keen on her 6 senses _**(omE: sixth sense- chakra sense) **_Sakura entered the alley way ready for anything to happen._

_Suddenly a Sakura saw a girl probably her age crying and sobbing…. Because of the men that surrounded and sexually assaulting her._

_Sakura hid at a side of a dumpster. She narrowed her eyes at the scene before her. Sakura hated things like this as much as Sakura hated it this was how Sakura came to this world, though Sakura hated it she knew she was an accident._

_Sakura took a sharp intake of breath and said _

"_Oi! Hentais let go of her!"_

_All eyes were now on Sakura. The leader, she presumed, was at the middle groping the poor girl's C-cup bosom. _

"_Hey boys! Looks like we got fresh meat tonight ….! Go get her!"_

"_WELL! COME AND GET ME! CHA! " Sakura yelled_

_After several chakra induced punch kicks flips and curses, Sakura stood in front of the leader no trace that she was even tired. The Gang leader shivered and let the girl go. Making he fall to her knees_

"_PLEASE DON'T COME ANY CLOSER! " He yelled as she approached him calmly, he brought out his pocket knife in a desperate attempt to scare her, Sakura paused in arms reach of his trembling form and flicked her finger at his forehead which knocked him out cold._

_Sakura discovered the girl's name was Nia. Said girl kept thanking Sakura for her help and walked home._

_Sakura still in the alley way sensed a chakra filled kunai headed for her face but before that could happen she quickly held the hilt, 2 inches away to make contact with her nose._

_A note was attached to it that held shocking news to her:_

_Sakura Haruno_

_We have been observing you for quite some time now and come to a conclusion that you have splendid abilities of a shinobi. From your almost perfect chakra control to your amazing healing abilities, so we, the administrative board of Konoha Private Academy hereby wholeheartedly accepts you Full scholars for the year 2011-2012 as a 2__nd__ year student._

_CONGRATULATIONS!_

_**END FLASHBACK!**_

After that day I received a letter from K.P.A. saying more details.

I was snapped off from my reverie when the plane came to a halt.

_Dear passengers we have arrived at Konoha flights. Thank you for flying with us enjoy the rest of your day._

_*sigh* _I'm so nervous my luggage was already at school, all I have to do now is find my guide, go to school and fix everything there.

When I saw a man in a tux w/ a piece of cardboard saying my name I quickly ran to him and told him who I was.

When I got out of the fancy limousine I looked at my side to find a large map of the school, so I followed the way to the head office.

Once there I saw a dark haired woman typing ferociously with a napping pig beside her. I cleared my throat she glanced at me and smiled.

"Oh Hi there you must be Sakura Haruno" I nodded

"Please enter the head mistress has been waiting for you"

"Th-thank you" I stammered

_Oh man I stammered! Ok remember your mantra __stay calm stay calm__…._

I entered the humongous room that could fit the entire second floor of my apartment. The room had a huge window that gave an amazing view of the academy it went from the ceiling to the ruby colored tiles in the middle of the room there was a fairly large wooden desk with a leather chair its back faced me .

_**Normal POV **_

"Um excuse me h-head mistress? "The leather chair turned and a blonde woman w/ hazelnut eyes with a very big bust faced me.

"Ah, Sakura Haruno . I've been expecting you. I'm Tsunade. Was your plain here fine? " *_gulp_*

"H-Hai Tsunade-sama"

"Sakura I was informed you have not received any training at all in your life. Please explain."

"Hai, I never received any training. I was abandoned as a child by my mother and one day while I was strolling the park…

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Sakura was walking through the park she was crying and thinking of where to go and live. When all of a sudden something tripped her._

"_oooow…" she said when she stood up she looked behind her she saw a book but not just any book a book about basic ninjutsu volume one._

"_Huh? I wonder who owns this ….. Property of the Amegakure national library." She said as she read the back page. she stood up then walked towards the said library… once there she walked up to the librarian and said_

"_um ma'am I found this at the park I believe this is your-" she was cut off by a squeal followed by shushing sound_

"_*gasp*…. Thank you young lass I've been looking for this for the past week. what could I do to repay you oh I know why don't I give you a free library card huh would you like that?"_

"_Mhm! Very much please…. And um could I please borrow that" pointing to the ninjutsu book"_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"After I borrowed it I studied the rest of the books… I strived through my education by working several odd jobs" Sakura ended

'Amazing she learned purely by using her book smarts…' Tsunade thought

"Alright I am not it will be easy on the road you'll have to work day and night and sacrifice a lot….. So any ways here's your key and uniform complete with shoes. You may get your schedule from my assistant, Shizune. You start tomorrow. Good luck" Tsunade said with a smile.

"Hai, Tsunade –sama. Arigatou" I said in a cheery voice.

Room 381. I searched for her solo room. Another good thing about this school is that they give solo rooms instead. I gaped at the things around me this place was **HUGE,** I knew this place was big but …. WOW!

"aw man I'm lost where am I?" I said to no one in particular

"Um m-may I h-help y-you?" stammered a high pitched voice. I turned and saw a girl my age with long silky dark-blue hair, very very light skin and pupiless light lavender eyes.

"Uh yes could you please tell me where this dorm room is? I'm Sakura Haruno by the way."I said while smiling cheerily.

"Hinata H-Hyuuga."

"WOW! You mean you're the Hyuuga heiress cool !" I said in an amazed voice. She blushed aww that's too cute!

"You look even more kawaii when you blush Hinata-san." I said dreamily

"A-Arigatou S-Sakura-ch-Chan" she blushed even more.

ONE LONG WALK TO THE FEMALE DORMS LATER

"Okay we're here."

"Arigatou Hinata-chan" then she walked away.

When I opened my room door I gasped at the size it was the size of my apartment. It had a queen sized bed, an air conditioner, a HUGE tv set complete with speakers and player. It also had a kitchen with a microwave, stove, oven and refrigerator…completely stocked! A dinning set too. And finally the bathroom … a shower for 3 people a big bathtub that could fit 5 people that were obese(omE: L L) . THIS WAS AMAZING !

I sighed I unpacked everything I looked at the clock it was 8:00 pm

I was tired so I turned in early. I showered, brush my teeth set the clock to ring at 6:30am.

SASUKE'S POV

(AT 3:00, AFTER CLASSES)

I was walking out of my last class thinking… when

"YO TEME! YOU GOIN TO 'FREAK'" said my annoyingly loud 'best friend', Naruto

"hn… dope quiet down we don't want unwanted guests do we?"

"OOPS SORRY TEME" He said with a mouthy grin

"tch…" and with that I left

A few minutes later a girl with unruly red hair swept past me ACCIDENTALLY rubbing her ass to my front then giving me a suggestive smirk, which I replied with my own smirk

'I guess I have some time for a quickie...' I thought

I followed her to an empty classroom…2 minutes later you hear the moans, grunts and slapping of skin.

(omE:yes yes its Karin and yes it burns my fingers to type that… )

_**Later that night**_

AT 'FREAK' (omE: it's one of the most popular and expensive bars in Konoha )

I was now sitting at a private booth with two women at my side and one entertaining me… wearing nothing but her under wear, while the dope was eating his face of at the ordinary tables.(omE: well aint he friendly)

The one dancing in front of me is now lap dancing me while pulling me towards the private rooms at the back…. And well you know the rest (omE: and yes it was a foursome…)

THE END… FOR NOW!

omE: I know I know… horrible way to end a chapter.


	2. FRIENDS AND FOES!

Here's Chapter 2!  
>Sa kura- Naruto does not belong to omE-san!<p>

Chapter 2: FRIENDS AND FOES !

Sakura's POV

_BRIIIIIIIIIIIING !_

Ugh…. I grodgily sat up from my soft, comfy, warm bed. I stood up streched and walked towards my bathroom took a 15 minute shower, went to my bedroom dressed, ate brekfast brushed my teeth, comed my weist length pink hair. I looked at the clock which read 7:13.

School started at 8 so I had plenty of time to search for homeroom. I took out my schedule and looked at it and gaped.

8:00-8:40 homeroom Kakashi Hatake

8:40-9:20 Genjutsu Kakashi Hatake

9:20-10:00 Taijutsu Might Guy

10:00-11:00 Lunch Break -

11:00-11:40 Ninjutsu Asuma Sarutobi

11:40-12:20 Shinobi history Anko Mitarashi

12:20-1:00 literature Iruka Umino

1:00-1:40 Music and arts Kurenai Yuhi

2:20-3:00 Biology Yamoto Tenzo

I expected it to be hard but …. Wow, can I really pass this thi-

_**OFCOURSE YOU ARE YOU ARE SAKURA HARUNO AND YOU'RE THE BEST!**_ My inner assured

*sigh* thanks inner

_**CHA! I KNOW WE CAN DO IT ! NOW GO OUTSIDE, GO TO CLASS AND DO YOUR BEST!**_

YA I'LL GO DO THAT.

I got my bag picked up my schedule and _walked out_ the door and locked it.

I was strolling to my home room class room when I heard loud voices and heavy steps it turned around to be faced with two blondes and Hinata-chan running her way. But when they saw me the two blondes tried to come to a halt but before the blonde boy could stop he tripped on his shoelace and we were caught in the most disturbing position his head was found on the crook of my neck, his body was between my legs and his hands were on my lower back.

"A-AAAAH I'M SORRY I DID'NT MEAN TO DO IT! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" The boy said getting up and covering his face w/ his hands.

" I-its fine. By the way, Hi I'm Sakura Haruno" I said as holding up my hand while giving him a smile.

He blushed and shook my hand "Naruto Uzumaki this is my cousin Ino Yamanaka and my friend-" he was cut of when I embraced Hinata-chan blushed even more which caused her to look even cuter.

"AWW HINA-CHAN YOU LOOK TO CUTE !" she blushed an even darker shade of red than the school skirt

If your wandering what it looks like it has a white polo with the insignia of the school on the left breast pocket and a red skirt that ends at my mid-thigh. I also wore white socks, about 2 inches above my knees and brown loafers.

" oh you know each other ?" Ino asked "HAI Hina-chan helped me yester day when I got lost. Oh could you please tell me where room 2 class A ?"

"COOL THAT'S WHERE I'M HEADING. YOU CAN COME WITH ME, SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto said I simply nodded with a warm smile. We said our goodbyes to ino and Hina-chan.

Sasuke's POV

I was at home room ignoring my fangirls' words

Pathetic, they don't have self respect for themselves…. But enough of that where's the dope he should've been here right now. Then all of a sudden the door slid open to reveal dope and PINK haired girl I've never seen before. She walked behind Naruto.

"YO TEME MEET SAKURA-CHAN SHE'S NEW HERE!" Naruto said with a goofy grin she walked up to me with a smile plastered on her face. "Ohayo gozaimas Sasuke-san, Naruto-kun told me about you it's nice to meet you." She said with a bow

"…Hn…" I stated simply. I saw her eye twitch muterring under her breath "no need to be a jerk about it…. No wonder Naruto-kun calls him a teme" she said loud enough for Naruto to hear but with my highly trained ears I heard it too.

Naruto snickered and sat down on the chair behind me Sakura sat beside him they chatted for a while, half an hour later our adviser was not there yet. 5 min. later he appeared he had a mask and head protector on which covered his mask of his face except his left eye.

"good morning students sorry I was lait a black cat passed me-" he was cut off by Naruto's loud voice.

"LIAR!" dope said

"any how it seems we have a new student please introduce yourself" he said "I'm Kakashi Hatake your home room adviser" she stood up and approached him.

"Ohayo hajimemashite . I'm Sakura Haruno I came from Amgakure I'm 14 so this is technically speaking this is my first year of high school. dozo yoroshiku,(pleased to meet you)."another smile formed on her lips.

A girl with black hair raised her hand "why did you dye your hair? Kakashi-sensei dying your hair is prohibited right?" she said with a smug look on her face. Kakashi Chuckled.

"My hair is naturally pink. I don't know how but I was born with it" she said while playing with the ends of her bangs and slightly putting. I don't know why but I found it somewhat….. cute.

The whole class started murmuring to one another about her. She went back to her seat. There was a knock on the door kakashi told us to wait for him while he is cold for.

Sakura's POV

I was talking to Naruto while we waited for sensei when a red head came to me and said

"hey, pinky I'm Karin I'm in charge around here so what I say goes all right. Now first stay away from MY Sasuke-kun" she said

"What ever…. you can have your precious Sasuke-ku… I don't really care about what you say"I said w/ a smile but with an evil intensity to it " so please shut up and go away from my site"

I hated people like this, as if they ruled the school.

I felt someone gazing at me only to find onyx eyes stare at me I only smiled _innocently_ at him…

Sasuke's POV

Sakura saw me looking at her and she smiled, I turned away hiding the blush that crept through my cheeks I never knew she could be that cute upclose. I could feel her giving me a questioning stare behind my head. Minutes later Kakashi entered and sighed holding a stack of papers.

"okay class I'm sorry to say this but it seems that I have to give you all a pop-quiz" many students groaned while Kakashi passed the papers.

15 minutes to the quiz SAKURA stood up and gave it to Kakashi, when Kakashi saw Sakura approaching he placed his orange book in his pouch. His eyes widen momentarily. No one has ever finished his exams that fast! Kakashi was notoriously know to have the most difficult quizzes in school. Even I don't get to finish his exams that fast. I was still on number183/200, I couldn't get this to me 10 min. later I finished and gave him my quiz. When class was over everyone from class ran to the door.

(taijutsu lessons are like P.E. )

I went to the lockers and changed my regular uniform to our taijutsu uniform. A plain white shirt with black jersey shorts w/ the school's emblem. I walked to the stadium sized gymnasium with a kind of forest theme (it looks like the battle ground for the final chuunin exams but a lot bigger).

I went over to where Naruto and saw him gaping at something.

"yo,dope. You look more of a moron than ever." I said w/ a smirk

"teme, look" pointing at the direction of the girl's locker room and what I saw made me _almost _gawk_. _There Sakura stood as if walking slow motion with a smile towards us in the girl's taijutsu uniform.

(It looks like the boy's uniform but the shorts looked like spandex underwear.)

Shit is she realy 14? I mean look at that full, round, tight ass and round c-cup breasts. The uniform fitting her perfectly.

"Hi Naruto-kun!" said the hyper rosette…. To my disappointment.

"HEY SAKURA-CHAN!" said dope. I was about to say hi myself when a big red turtle appeard crawling to the wooden platform.

Then all of a sudden smoke surrounded when the smoke cleared a man in a green spandex one-piece, orange leg warmers and a pair of blue ninja sandals but what the weirdest part was he had bowl cut hairstyle and THICK eyebrows.

"GOOD MORNING MY YOUTHFUL CLASS!" …. "I AM MIGHT GUY, YOUR NEW TAIJUTSU SENSEI." He said before doing a good guy pose w/ his teeth shining. The class sweat dropped.

"FOR TODAY'S LESSON WE SHALL HAVE A BATTLE BY TWOS PICKED RANDOMLY." Guy informed

After a while guy had finished picking randomly.

"1st battle….. Sasuke Uchiha vs. Kimimaro Kaguya"

"…..and…. BEGIN!"

We ran at each other he tries to kick me in the gut but I swiftly grabbed his foot and turned it painfully till it gave a sickening crack and punched a pressure point found at the side of his rib cage. (sorry. Not good at describing fights)

"Victor Sasuke Uchiha." After several fights later the last pair was called out.

"Kin Tsuchi vs. Sakura Haruno" said Guy. Many gasps were heard as the two prepared for battle.

Kin Tsuchi is Karin's best friend and no.2 Sasuke Fan girl. She doesn't actually play nice.

" BEGIN !"

Kin ran for Sakura as she readied her fists, her right hand moving back which Sakura saw.

_**Sakura's POV**_

Kin ran to me as she readied her fists, her right hand moving back which I saw.

Humph, could you get any more predictable. I thought as I grabbed her right hand, slid my foot behind her feet causing her to trip towards my awaiting fist. Hitting her chest knocking her out.

_**Sasuke's POV**_

Everyone gaped as Sakura was calmly walking towards us.

Well, pinky sure has a lot of surprises… hn… I thought as I inwardly smirked.

The whole class was silent…. Wow, even NARUTO went quie-

"WOW SAKURA-CHAN THAT WAS SOOOO COOL!" never mind…

"V-VICTOR SAKURA HARUNO" Said guy….

_**SAKURA'S POV**_

AFTER CLASS

I was looking for the way to the school roof after what happened at Tai-jutsu class I wanted to avoid everyone's deadly glare. It was also like this at my old school, always hated for no apparent reason.

I felt a presence in front of me I looked up only to see Kin, Karin and a girl with purple hair

"So this is the bitch who fought with cousin-dear" said the purple head

"Yeah she must've cheated. She must've used a jutsu behind your back, neh Kin.

"So Ami… do we play fair or… HARD!" with that Ami pounced towards me throwing punches towards well anywhere. While I was simply dodging them.

"Well not so tough now are we. Why aren't you fighting back pinky" said Ami not stopping the attack

"Fighting is not allowed outside of classes" I oh so simply, monotonously stated. This seemed to fire her hatred even more.

I was dodging all hits when I felt Karin move behind and was about to throw a kick to my head but I quickly ducked and sidestepped and again felt chakra moving in front of me and I quickly flipped backwards.

This went on for about 2 minutes when a cough was heard we all turned to see

_**NORMAL POV**_

"Shouldn't you girls be having lunch…" said a deep manly voice. The man strangely looked like sasuke but older and had long hair tied in a low ponytail

"Yeah you girls shouldn't be fighting . Tobi is very disappointed" said a childish boisterous voice. The boy was sporting a weird orange mask resembling a swirly lollipop.

"ITACHI-SANPEI TOBI-SAN" said the girl trio squealed with hearts in their eyes.

"you three come here" said Itachi to the trio

"and you… stay" he said pointing at Sakura

"hai"

TO TOBI AND SAKURA

"HI! I'M TOBI ITS NICE TO MEET YOU!" said tobi

"Hi I'm Sakura Haruno Pleasure to meet you Tobi-senpei." She said with a warm and happy smile. Though it could not be seen Tobi was blushing

'she called me tobi-senpei and she's so kawaii!' he thought deeply slightly drooling

"Um.. Tobi-senpei ? Daijoubo?" Sakura asked moving closer to his face and waving a hand in front of his face.

"huh?... oh! Ah Tobi is okay!" he said cheerfully

TO ITACHI, KARIN, AMI AND KIN

"What did you want with us I-ta-chi-s-en-pei" Karin said flirtatiously. Making Itachi slightly grimace.

"you three… are pathetic"

"huh?" they said in unison

"We were observing you four since you began fighting… breaking the rules of no fighting outside of classes."

"But we were just getting payback she cheated during tai-jutsu lessons while fighting Kin she used a jutsu" Ami said

"then why choose to break the rules you could've told the teacher…. And besides Guy-sensei is a jounin if she *pointing at Sakura* did use a jutsu he would've sensed it, no?"

Silence

"You brought shame into our school I will report this to head mistress for your doings… leave" he continued and went towards Tobi and Sakura

TOBI, SAKURA AND ITACHI

"Excuse me, I apologies for the behavior of those three I only hope for you not to view our school as the same as those three." He said with a bow"

"Oh no. its fine I'm used to this any way…well I better get to class" Sakura said

"oh? But class doesn't start in 30 minutes. Please join us for lunch" Itachi said

"…I guess" replied Sakura

"YAY SAKURA IS JOINING US" Tobi said happily as he pulled on Sakura.

_**SAKURA'S POV**_

When the three of us finally reached the top, Tobi opened the door…

I gasped at the beautiful scene before me ….

CLIFF HANGER!


End file.
